Bladebreakers Reformed
by GamerScott99
Summary: After the Justice 5 tournament the Bladebreakers got back together to take on the championship. They'll be unbeatable... right?
1. Chapter 1: The Russian and the Blond

**This is my first Beyblade fic, focused on my favourite character, Max! My main fics involve characters with no personality so I can make my own character for them, I can't do that here so characters may be OOC, if they are tell me in the reviews so I can fix it in later chapters. All characters wear their G-Revolution outfits.**

* * *

><p><span>Bladebreakers Reformed<span>

Chapter 1: The Russian and the Blonde

After the conclusion of the Justice 5 Tournament, the BBA revealed that the tournaments would revert back to its original team format. The Bladebreakers had decided to reform and become world champions again, Daichi had left on the grounds that he wanted to beat Tyson. They had been training in Tyson's back garden when Max had to go and take a phone call. They were perfectly fine to leave him… well Kai wasn't but he kept his mouth shut. When he hadn't come back after twenty minutes, his teammates went to find him and eavesdropped on his conversation.

"…Yeah I know," the American spoke softly and with an unfamiliar tenderness in his voice, "I miss you," A small smile played at his lips, "I love you, bye."

He turned to see his teammates staring at him quizzically, "What?"

"Who were you talking to?" Tyson asked.

"Uh… nobody important," Max's voice betrayed him and he shuffled his feet nervously.

"Sure," Ray said with a raised eyebrow. Max's face turned a bright scarlet.

He got scared when Kai's mouth twisted unto a very un-Kai smirk, "GET HIM!"

Ray grabbed the blonde from behind and Tyson took his phone and scrolled to the call log where he found that the most recent was…

"Emily York? The brainiac?" Tyson asked incredulously, "Why were you talking to her?"

Kai and Ray shared a knowing glance and Max was certain he could rely on them to drop the subject.

"I think our little Maxie has a girlfriend," Kai smirked.

"How did this happen Max?" Ray asked.

Max sighed, he knew there was no way out of this one, "We got together when I was with the PPB All Starz. I was nervous about an upcoming battle and was on the roof of our hotel, she came up because she couldn't sleep and we just clicked. There was something there I can't describe."

"Max, we will most likely compete against the All Starz," Kai said, "You had better not let your feelings get in the way of our victory."

Max smiled, "Don't worry Kai, it won't happen."

Kai nodded, his smirk now vanished, "I guess you won't mind catching up on the twenty minutes of training you missed."

Max was made to run ten laps of the dojo before he could start blading, he wasn't too bothered, but then again, he never really was. He was battling with Kai for his training and his patented defensive style seemed to be working quite well against the Russian.

"Dranzer, Spiral Fireball!" Kai ordered.

"Aqua Shield!" Max retaliated.

The fireball hit the wall of water and evaporated it, but dissipated as well.

"Not bad Max," Kai smiled.

"Thanks Kai," Max smiled back, complete with a thumbs-up.

"Tyson, Ray you're up!"

Max and Kai went to sit next to Kenny, otherwise known as The Chief, to see the recording of their battle and to see how they could improve.

"Max, Draciel is leaning to the left," Kenny said, "Did you get it spinning left?"

Max nodded.

"You should spin right, your strikes will be more powerful because of a greater degree of control."

Max nodded again, "How long do we have until the tournament starts?" he asked.

"Two weeks," Kai answered, "We have to win a qualifying tournament first though. I expect an easy win."

"Sure thing Kai."

"After training today I need to take a look at your blades," Kenny said, "I'm going to put an engine gear in your HMS blades so you can use all of your previous blades' attacks."

"That's awesome Chief," Max smiled, "Aqua Shield is purely defensive, so it'll be good to have some firepower."

"Not that you'd use it against the All Starz," Kai said.

"I would," Max said defensively, going bright red, "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Nope," Tyson said, he and Ray had been listening in, "Wait until Hilary finds out."

"Where is she?" Kai asked

"She said she was busy," Tyson replied with a shrug.

Meanwhile Hilary was at the spa.

Meanwhile again, Ray was training with Kai and Tyson was training with Max.

Kai was beating Ray but Max and Tyson were having an even game.

"Evolution Storm!" Tyson commanded.

"Aqua Shield!" Max ordered.

Unlike with the Spiral Fireball, the Evolution Storm was able to beat the wall of water by sucking it up and becoming a waterspout. Draciel was tossed out of stadium and it landed right at Max's feet.

"That's enough for today!" Kai shouted. He turned to Max, "You're not on form Max, I thought you weren't letting your feelings get in the way of your blading."

"I wasn't that bad was I?"

"You were shit!"

"Okay," Max raised his hands in defence, "You don't need to swear."

"I'm not prepared to lose because you're too busy screwing to blade properly."

"We're fifteen!" Max's eyes widened, "We're not doing _that!"_

"Of course not," Kai smirked, "She's pegging you."

"WHAT?" Max's face had turned into its deepest shade of red yet.

Kai just walked inside the dojo.

Tyson had been sent to get some takeout and Max had been told to make sure he didn't eat it before he got back.

"Ignore Kai," Tyson said, "I think he's just jealous."

"I haven't taken any offence," Max smiled.

"You would have been first to get a girlfriend."

"Why?"

"You're the resident playboy."

"How?"

"You called Hilary cute when you first met."

"I was being nice."

"You dyed your hair to impress girls."

"I didn't really, that was a joke."

"I wonder how Daichi's doing." Tyson said.

"Why did he leave?" Max asked.

"He said he wanted to beat me and he couldn't do that on my team."

"Like Kai did."

"Yeah."

"I think he's jealous that you beat Brooklyn."

"Maybe we'll battle them in the championships," Max said as the turned another corner, "One of will have had to have left."

"Ming-Ming decided to pursue her singing career."

Max nodded.

"When we get back, if I were you, I would shower very fast. Kai has a very dirty mind."

Max blushed, "Thanks for the advice."

* * *

><p><strong>I hate Daichi, that's why I made him leave.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Qualifying

Bladebreakers Reformed

Chapter 2: Qualifying

"There are four matches until we reach the semi-final," Kenny explained as the Bladebreakers sat in their locker room, "The semi-finals and final are in the World Championship format. We will battle in this order, Max, Ray, Tyson and Kai. We will decide who battles in the final two rounds when we get there. Remember you can use any attacks your blades have ever had and you are the only ones with Bit-beasts, this should be no more than a warm-up."

"Anyone who doesn't make light work of their opponents will face an extensive training course that will make you wish you weren't born," Kai had opened one eye and the grey orb scanned over his team.

"Well you made the course for nothing," Tyson smiled, "We've all been champions for a reason Kai."

"Tyson," Ray said, "We can't get complacent, then we'll make mistakes and lose. If we do that before the semi-final we won't participate."

"If that happens we will go away to a harsh environment and train non-stop," Kai said.

"We're doing that anyway aren't we?" Max asked, "We're going to the Sahara Desert for a week for training aren't we?"

"If we don't make it, I'll make it seven weeks."

The other members nodded.

"Max, are you ready?" Kenny asked.

"Of course I am Chief."

They could hear DJ Jazzman introducing them and walked out of the locker room to uproarious applause that showed how much the world wanted them together.

The battles all took place in a regular dish with no gimmicks, so each battle was down to a blader's skill.

"Representing the Bladebreakers we have Max!" Jazzman announced to the crowd and the crowd erupted into cheers, something that was a nice change after his time with the All Starz.

His opponent was straight out of a Kung Fu film, complete with robes and a red Beyblade. Max loaded Draciel onto his launcher and held it out in front of him.

_We defend for a while and strike when their guard is down, _he thought.

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

The two blades clashed in mid-air before landing on the base of the dish. Draciel went straight for the centre and remained in place as his opponents' blade circled the dish looking for an opportunity to attack.

"Attack!" His opponent shouted.

The red blade charged straight for the centre where Draciel was spinning, the metal blade dodge out of the way at the last second and the red blade went straight to the other side of the dish.

"Draciel, attack!" Max ordered.

His blade charged straight for his opponent's and knocked it straight out of the dish.

"The winner is Max!" Jazzman shouted into his microphone, "He shows the quality a championship winning team should."

Max walked back to his teammates with his trademarked grin plastered on his face.

"That was satisfactory," Kai said as he led his team back to their locker room, Max was just happy to not have to go on an extensive training course.

* * *

><p>They were surprised to see Hilary waiting in their locker room, being supposed to return from the spa the next day.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked.

"What kind of teammate am I if I miss your qualifying tournament?" Hilary replied with a smile.

Tyron responded with a smile that almost seemed nervous. This time it was Max with a knowing smile, having been in a similar situation himself.

They were called back out and Kai led them as per usual. Max hung at the back with Tyson to talk to him.

"Why were you so nervous around Hilary?" the American asked quietly.

Tyson rolled his eyes, "I was not," he snorted.

"You were, you would have had a big grin or argued with her," Max pointed out, "If I'm right, which I probably am, I can help you out."

"What do you think is going on?"

"You're crushing on her."

Tyson tried to respond but instead was just spluttering like an idiot. Max laughed loudly at his friend's discomfort earning him a glare from Kai.

"If you weren't you'd have been able to respond."

* * *

><p>Ray won his match faster than Max, as did Tyson and Kai. They easily won their semi-final match as well as having Ray and Kai win their final match, meaning the Bladebreakers were through. The third match was purely for pride and Tyson was battling someone who looked like they were from a mariachi band. Their blade was orange.<p>

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

Dragoon immediately took an offensive position whilst the orange blade just drifted around aimlessly, the owner of the orange blade was panicking and Tyson just looked quizzically at him.

"Go Dragoon," Tyson commanded.

And go he did. Dragoon ran straight through the orange blade, which shattered afterwards.

* * *

><p>The Bladebreakers were in high spirits after qualification and had decided to celebrate with pizza. Typically it was Max and Tyson left with the job to go and get it. Max saw this as a good opportunity to get Tyson to talk about Hilary.<p>

"Be honest with me Tyson," Max said, "What do you feel for Hilary?"

"She's a friend."

"Then why did you seem so nervous around her?"

"I wasn't nervous."

"You were quiet, something you're not known for. You're not Kai."

"Fine!" Tyson shouted, causing some onlookers to stare at them, "I like her okay?"

"Well why don't you tell her?"

"Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't make you a love Buddha."

"I'm not saying I am."

"How are things with Emily anyway?" Tyson asked

"Going well," Max smiled, "I miss her though. That's one of the reasons I can't wait for the championships."

"Kai still thinks you're going balls-deep in her."

Max blushed, "I'm not, we've kissed but that's as far as we've got. We're both only fifteen, we're too young."

"I understand that," Tyson grinned, "If you do though, don't keep us awake."

Max smiled as he blushed even deeper, "I won't be the one making the noise."

Tyson's eyes widened, sweet, innocent, little Maxie came out with _that._

"Anyway," Max said, steering the subject awake from himself and Emily getting their freak on, "Just talk to Hilary, she'll understand. If she likes you, you can take her on a date, if she doesn't, she'll tell you not to."

"I'm not ready," Tyson sighed.

"I can understand that, I wasn't for a while. But Rick came over and told me that the longer I put it off, the less ready I'll get and the more likely I'll regret it."

"Rick said that?"

"I know, I didn't think he would as understanding either," Max laughed, "That said, it was him who helped me get my confidence back for my battle with Mystel."

"I get what you're saying about Hilary, but I can't tell her yet, I'm seriously not ready."

"Just tell her soon."

Tyson nodded as they reached the dojo, he stopped before they walked in, "Max."

Max turned to face the Japanese teen.

"No one is to know about this."

Max nodded with a grin, "I didn't want anyone to know when Rick figured out either, I won't tell anyone."


	3. Chapter 3: Sa-harder Than Ever

Bladebreakers Reformed

Chapter 3: Sa-harder Than Ever

Max was left with the job of waking Tyson at 3:30 in the morning, they had packed their bags ready for a flight to Egypt and the Sahara. Tyson could sleep forever if no one woke him and was notorious for being impossible to wake up. Normally Hilary would wake him, but she was meeting them at the airport, Kai, Ray and Kenny had all volunteered not to wake him first, leaving Max with the job.

He felt he'd been getting picked on recently.

So here he was, standing against the door frame of Tyson's bedroom, a bucket of cold water had failed to wake Tyson. Max leapt up onto the bed and began jumping on the bed.

"WAKE UP TYSON!" Max shouted as he jumped.

Tyson sprang up into a sitting position, head-butting Max in the crotch and sending him flying off the bed and landing on the floor with a loud, hard thud.

"What the fuck Max?" Tyson yelled in annoyance, upon seeing the time.

"I'm not having kids when I'm older," Max groaned, curling into a foetal position with both hands gently holding his aching testicles.

"Why am I wet?"

"You didn't wake up when I poured cold water over you."

"Why do we have to go to the Sahara?"

"Kai says that if we can handle this we can handle anything."

* * *

><p>Max and Tyson fell asleep on the coach ride to the airport and after checking in, were going through the metal detector. Max, Kenny, Ray and Kai had gotten through fine, it went off when Tyson passed through because he forgot to take Dragoon out of his pocket, much to Kai's clear annoyance and Max's clear amusement.<p>

After a lengthy explanation about how Tyson was the World Beyblading Champion, they were allowed to get on the plane.

"Cool, first class," Ray whistled.

"I call window seat," Tyson shouted.

"You always sit there," Max moaned, "You owe me for earlier anyway."

A rock-paper-scissors game ensued, with Tyson winning and getting the window seat, where he promptly fell asleep for the entire journey with the window closed.

* * *

><p>Max made sure Tyson didn't get the window seat on the second coach ride to the jeep station, they took a jeep to the middle of the desert, where sixteen large, heavy blocks were unloaded into four squares, they set up tents in the four squares, using the blocks to tie them down. Kenny had a tent to himself because of the equipment he had brought with him, he wouldn't be doing any of the training, instead he would be analysing the results gained from the training exercises to see who needed to improve and where. Hilary had a tent to herself because of her gender, Max and Tyson were sharing and so were Ray and Kai. Kai was able to drive the jeep, and they needed to stay close to it at all times in the case of an emergency, a large supply of water and food had been brought with them to keep them alive. They had gone back to sleep because of the difference in time zones, but Kai had stressed that they would be training when they woke up.<p>

Kai woke up earlier than anyone else, but instead of waking everyone up he filled the six bottles that they had had brought with water, they would be doing exercise and it was going to get tough, he pulled a large stick out of the jeep and hit the tents with it to wake them up. Ray got up first, followed by Hilary, then Kenny, Max and finally Tyson.

"Before we train I need to go over health and safety," Kai said, "We each have our own water bottle that clips onto your waistband, keep it with you at all times," He handed them out, white for Tyson, green for Max, grey for Ray, red for Kenny, pink for Hilary and blue for himself, "If you drink all of its contents, fill it immediately, I'm not having you suffer from dehydration. We will always train close to the jeep, whether it be blading or not, there will be physical exercise, if I find any of you slacking, you meal size will be cut down for that night. If you get hurt, tell me immediately so we can decide whether to take you to hospital, I don't to be forced to go to the hospital because someone aggravated an injury being too macho."

"Don't look at me!" Tyson said.

"This last part is for me, Tyson, Max and Ray. As you can see, there are no showers here, you will sweat and you will reek. We spend the last night in a hotel so we will shower then."

They trained hard in the sweltering heat, Kai remained stoic the whole time, exhaustion not showing on him at all, Ray only began to show some exhaustion at the very end of the session. Max had completely forgotten about drinking and had to take time out when he started getting dizzy, he doubted he had ever pissed that much in his life. Tyson just complained.

* * *

><p>When Max woke up the next morning to the sound of Kai hitting the tent again the first thing he registered was the smell, Kai hadn't been kidding. He dragged himself out of the tent to find Ray cooking bacon on a rock slab without a flame.<p>

"Hot today," Max said, sitting by the slab.

"It's even hotter than yesterday," Ray sighed, "I can't wait until this week is over."

"It'll only be another week after that until the championships start, I can't wait."

"I don't think it's just the blading you're looking forward to," Ray smiled.

Max glanced at him with a confused expression.

"You'll get to see Emily again."

Max smiled, "I am looking forward to that, long-distance relationships are hard sometimes, but it just makes the time with her feel even better."

"We didn't expect it to be Emily though," Ray said.

"Who did you guys expect?"

"Mariam."

Max nodded, "She's a friend, she's two years older than me though so it probably wouldn't work. Anything I felt for her back then was a result of teenage hormones."

Ray smiled, "We are happy for you, you do know that?"

"I know."

"Want any bacon?" Ray asked now that the bacon was cooked.

"Go on then."

A fairly good bacon sandwich later, the team were once again training, Max remembered to drink water this time around, but that didn't stop his T-shirt sticking to him or his blond hair going darker because of the amount he was sweating. Everyone one else was in the same discomfort, even though Kai didn't show it, they could all still feel the strain from the previous day as well, making the training even more difficult. The difficulty escalated with each day and each of them got the impression that that's what Kai's plan was. Hilary had begun to take over breakfast duty. Max had never been so grateful to step into a shower by the end of the week and he stood for twenty minutes letting the hot water run over his body. He washed his body five times and his hair four times just to make sure he was clean.

Kai had wanted to have a meeting when they were all finished washing. He was sat calmly on his bed waiting for everyone, when everyone was sat on their bed, Hilary being perched on the end of Tyson's he spoke.

"For once I'm proud of you guys," Kai had the slightest smile, "You were able to withstand the conditions except for forgetting to dink on the first day," Max smiled nervously as Kai glanced at him, "We should be able to win this World Championship like it's a warm-up."

None of them had ever slept so deeply as they did that night.


	4. Chapter 4: The Championships Begin

Bladebreakers Reformed

Chapter 4: The Championships Begin

"Why are we still waiting at the airport?" Tyson groaned.

"I promised Emily I would," Max shrugged, "Maybe you can take a few notes on how to get a girlfriend."

"Why would I need that?"

"Hilary."

The World Championships were taking place in London, England and the Bladebreakers were first to arrive in the team hotel, Max was supposed to wait for Emily at the airport and Kai wouldn't let him go alone so Tyson had gone with him.

Tyson was currently grumbling to himself whilst Max twiddled his thumbs absent-mindedly, they waited for another five minutes before they both fell asleep.

Max was awoken by poke on the nose, his eyes opened to a bespectacled ginger looking back at him, he quickly pulled her into his arms and into a kiss, savouring the lips he had longed for the past months.

"God I've missed you," the blond breathed when they pulled apart, "The guys won't leave me alone about it."

"You didn't do a good job of keeping it secret," Emily smiled.

"I did my best."

She pulled him into another kiss as Tyson began to wake up, the World Champion cleared his throat loudly, causing the couple to break apart.

"I'm still here," he smiled innocently.

"We know," the Americans replied in unison.

Tyson led the way back to the hotel whilst Max and Emily hung behind to catch up, Tyson noticed the happier tone of Max's voice and smiled, as long as his friends were happy so was he.

* * *

><p>The tournament was to be opened with one-on-one exhibition matches between the star teams. Each of the Bladebreakers was matched up against someone else from a different team, Tyson with Dunga from the Saint Shields, Kai with Lee from White Tiger X, Ray with Tala from the Blitzkrieg Boys and Max with Crusher from the BEGA Bladers.<p>

Tyson was first followed by Kai then Max and finally Ray. They had been shocked to learn that Daichi and Ming-Ming had joined the F-Dynasty.

Tyson was staring down the colossal ape of a human known as Dunga with his launcher out in front of him. Dunga was standing in a similar position to Tyson, both of them waited for the countdown without taking their eyes off each other.

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

The blades clashed in mid-air and began to circle the dish, daring the other to make the first move.

"Vortex Ape attack!" Dunga shouted, finally giving in.

Tyson simply smirked as Vortex Ape charged at Dragoon and landed a direct hit, "That's the best you've got?"

Dunga gasped in response.

"Dragoon! Let's show them a real attack!"

Dragoon charged at Vortex Ape and sent it straight up into the air, as soon as it fell Dragoon sent it straight back up and began to juggle Vortex Ape.

"Spark Hammer!" Dunga ordered.

Vortex Ape began to crackle with electrical energy and plummeted toward Dragoon, landing right on top of it and sending it flying back to Tyson's side of the Beystadium.

"Dragoon!" Tyson shouted.

Dragoon seemingly read his mind and hit Vortex Ape, pushing it back across the dish. Vortex Ape didn't need any ordering to begin pushing back against Dragoon, the blades remained it the middle of the stadium, their collision ongoing.

"C'mon Dunga," Tyson taunted, making a 'come at me' motion with his hand, "That it?"

"You little runt," Dunga snarled, "I'm taking this match. Spark Hammer attack!"

Vortex Ape jumped into the air and landed on top of Dragoon, instead of bouncing off it stayed there, drilling into the white blade.

"Evolution Storm!"

Dragoon began to form a large storm and Dunga's blade was caught right in the middle of it and sent flying out of the dish.

Kai was now staring down Lee, his launcher and blade at the ready. His grey eyes locked with the White Tiger's.

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

"Go Dranzer!" Kai immediately went on the offensive and began whaling on Lee's blade. Dranzer was pummelling the black blade with hard strikes.

"Fight back Galleon!" Lee shouted.

The black blade made an attempt to fight back but failed miserably and was pushed back even further by the metal blade.

"End this!" Kai ordered.

That's exactly what Dranzer did, ending the battle incredibly quickly and a lot faster than anyone expected.

Max knew how powerful Crusher was, having seen him beat Ray and nearly beat Tyson before now. Crusher's sister had made a full recovery and he now battled because she enjoyed watching his battles.

Crusher's blade Gigars was whaling hard on Draciel. Max was trying to keep up his defensive style but he seemed to be struggling. Crusher was definitely living up to his name and Max was struggling to keep his shape.

"Draciel attack!" Max commanded.

Draciel began to push back against Gigars. Draciel was able to push Gigars back to the centre of the dish.

"Demolition Axe!" Crusher yelled.

A large, four-armed Bit-Beast appeared from within Crusher's beyblade. The Gigars Bit-Beast summoned a large axe and swung it at Max's blade. Max crossed his arms in front of his face and was sent straight to the back of his battle platform. He walked back to the front to stare down Crusher as Crusher ordered the same attack.

"Aqua Shield!" Max shouted.

A large wall of water appeared in the path of the axe and slowed its swing, the axe still hit Draciel and sent it flying to the edge of the stadium, Draciel teetered on the edge of the dish before just staying in the stadium. Draciel rushed into the centre of the dish but was sent back to side by a hit from Gigars.

"Engine Gear, full power!" Max ordered, there was a blue glow from the core of his blade, "Now, Gravity Control!"

A large turtle appeared from Max's blade as it began to move rapidly around the dish with a trail of water around it. The Draciel Bit-Beast roared loudly and a large waterspout surrounded Gigars making the red blade wobble, when the waterspout dissipated, Gigars wasn't spinning.

* * *

><p>Each of the Bladebreakers had won their respective matches, except for Ray who was battling Tala of the Blitzkrieg Boys. When Tala had woken from his coma he discovered that his Wolborg blade had been completely destroyed in his battle with Garland. Mr. Dickinson had commissioned Kenny to make him a new a blade, the result being Wolborg MS (Metal Survive).<p>

Wolborg was a lot more powerful than Driger and made quick work of Ray. The Bladebreakers were able to see who their most dangerous opponent was and had time to think of a plan.

The match-ups had been decided and the Bladebreakers were against the White Tiger X first and the battle was in two days.

Time for training to begin.


	5. Chapter 5: Alleyways

Bladebreakers Reformed

Chapter 5: Alleyways

Max was walking from the pharmacy to get some painkillers for Kai who was suffering from a migraine. He had gotten lost in the streets of London and ended up wandering aimlessly in hope of finding the hotel. He walked past an alleyway where three people were harassing a child who looked to be about ten, a Beydish was between them.

"Are you going to give us your blade?" the burliest of the three people said, "We won it fair and square."

"What's going on here?" Max asked as he walked towards the altercation.

"Scram kid," the burly guy said, "We won this kid's blade fair and square and he won't give it."

"Three on one isn't fair!" the kid shouted.

"I'll take you on," Max pointed to the burly guy, "One on one, if I win you leave this kid alone, if I lose he gives you his blade."

"Fine," his opponent held out his magenta blade and Max noted that he didn't have a Bit-Beast.

"Boss," one of the other two said, "That's Max Tate, a member of the Bladebreakers!"

"So? I'll crush him anyway."

Max locked Draciel to his launcher, that last statement had struck a nerve, because he was the youngest Bladebreaker everyone thought he was the weakest. They seemed to forget that he was the one who stopped BEGA getting a clean sweep in the Justice 5 Tournament.

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

Draciel took a defensive position as the magenta blade started to attack and simply bounced off the metal blade with each strike.

"Attack!" Burly Guy ordered.

The magenta blade kept up its attacks even though they had no effect, Max sighed in disbelief, he doubted this guy could win any battle fair and square.

"Are you done attacking like a madman?" Max asked.

"Shut up Yankee-Doodle-Doo!" Burly Guy shouted, "When will you actually fight?"

"I don't have to," Max replied calmly, "Your attacks aren't doing anything to me."

"END THIS!" Burly Guy lost his cool and screamed his next orders.

"Evade," Max commanded.

Draciel moved out of the way of his opponent and struck it as it passed.

Suddenly a brown blade and a violet blade hit Draciel, Burly Guy's cronies had joined the fight.

"I knew you couldn't fight fair," Max shouted, "Go Draciel!"

Draciel's bit chip began to glow and the large turtle from his battle with Crusher appeared and roared loudly. The gang in front of him each took a step back upon seeing Draciel.

"Say hello to my buddy here," Max smiled, "This is Draciel."

* * *

><p>Tyson was standing on the balcony of their hotel room looking out over the city when he saw Draciel appear, his eyes widened and he ran inside shouting.<p>

"RAY! KAI! KENNY!" the Japanese teen yelled as he ran through the hotel room, running into Ray in the process.

"What are you shouting about?" Ray asked, slightly annoyed.

Tyson led Ray to the balcony where Draciel was still in the air.

"That's Draciel!" Ray exclaimed.

"That means Max could be in trouble!"

* * *

><p>"Attack Draciel!" Max ordered.<p>

Draciel's blade struck the cronies' blades with tremendous power, sending them to the edges of the dish.

"ENGINE GEAR FULL POWER!" Max bellowed loud enough that the whole of London could hear him, "GRAVITY CONTROL!"

Draciel circled the dish and forced all three blades to the middle of the dish, a line of water was trailing behind it and a waterspout erupted in the middle of the dish, the increased gravity in the middle of waterspout caused the three blades in the middle to wobble and when the waterspout dissipated the blades were completely destroyed.

The gang threw a blue blade to the ground as they fled, Max walked over to it and picked it up as Draciel dissipated and withdrew to his bit chip, Max's blade flew back to him and he caught it in mid-air as he walked back over to the kid who had watched the whole battle.

"Is this yours?" he asked as he held out the blue blade, the kid nodded and took it eagerly.

"Thanks mister," the kid smiled.

Max laughed, "Don't call me 'mister', I'm fifteen!"

"Is it true that you're Max Tate?" the kid asked.

Max nodded without a trace of arrogance.

"Can you sign my launcher?"

* * *

><p>After giving the kid an autograph and sending him on his way, Max walked back to the hotel, or he would, if he knew where he was.<p>

"MAX!"

The blond turned to see Tyson and Ray running towards him.

"Hey guys," the American said, perplexed as to why they were in such a rush, "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" Tyson breathed as he stopped in front of Max.

"We saw Draciel and thought you were in trouble," Ray explained.

"I'm fine," Max smiled, "I just battled some people who tries to steal some kid's blade."

"Are you okay?"

"They were nothing to write home about."

"That's good news," Tyson said.

"The kid asked me for my autograph," Max said, "I've never had anyone ask that before."

"Really?" Tyson asked incredulously, "I get asked that all the time."

"You're the World Champ," Ray laughed, "But I've been asked that before and Kai has too."

Max nodded, slightly more downcast.

"Don't worry about it," Tyson gave him a playful punch in the arm, "It doesn't matter anyway."

Max nodded again, but the feeling that he was always overlooked as a member of the Bladebreakers came back from before.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry about it," Emily said, "If they're doing that they'll lose."<p>

Max and Emily were on the roof of the hotel, they had wanted some time alone together and no one was on the roof. She was nestled under his arm as they sat together on top of the exit/entrance to the staircase to and from the roof.

"It's just annoying," Max sighed, "Everyone seems to forget that I'm a two-time World Champion and I only didn't keep the title because I lost to the other current World Champion. I've won more championships than Kai."

"It's probably for the better," Emily replied, "It's stopped you from becoming arrogant, unlike Tyson."

"Tyson has always been like that, even before he became Champion."

"Well we don't want you to become like that."

"I guess," Max smiled, "I would like to recognised every once in a while."

"How do you think we feel?" Emily asked, "We're never recognised outside of America."

"Very true," Max conceded, "It's the blading that counts anyway."

"Exactly," Emily said, "So don't worry about it."

"I won't. Thanks Emily."

Emily nodded.

Max's face began to break into a smirk, "Now we're up on here alone, I think we should take advantage of this opportunity.

Emily smiled as Max leaned for a kiss. It started gentle but gradually got more and more passionate. It didn't take long for tongues to get involved, something they hadn't done before. Their tongues began fighting for dominance and Max pulled her closer to him. They eventually broke apart to breathe and blushed profusely, they were both smiling widely.

"That was…"

"…Something."

They settled into a cuddle, neither wanting to leave the other. Max looked at his watch and saw that it read 6:30, he looked out to the horizon where he saw a beautiful sunset that bathed the sky in a soft shade of red. He nudged Emily and she looked out to the horizon with him.

"Well this is romantic," Max smiled.

Emily didn't answer, but she did pull him into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart the sun had set, bathing them in dark blue.

"Good luck for tomorrow," Max said as he jumped down off the entrance, "Who are you against?"

"We're against F-Dynasty," Emily said.

"They're tough."

"So are we."

"Are you battling?" Max asked, "I am."

"No, I'm in the next round, if we get there."

"Tell the guys I said good luck."

"I will, good luck to you too."


	6. Chapter 6: The Eye of the White Tiger

Bladebreakers Reformed

Chapter 6: The Eye of the White Tiger

Kenny was running the final checks on the blades in preparation for the battle against the White Tiger X. Max had just returned from the roof with a spring in his step and a cheek-splitting, goofy as all hell grin. Kenny was at this point the only one who hadn't gone to bed, Max, Ray and Tyson would be the ones battling the White Tiger X. He was looking at any available data on the opposing team, he had ruled out Kevin for the battle, he didn't usually represent his team, that left Gary, Mariah and Lee. He was busy deciding the order to put the Bladebreakers in. Draciel MS should easily be able to withstand Galzzly's incredible power considering it could hold off Gigars. Ray knew how to fight Lee so that left Tyson battling Mariah.

Kenny yawned loudly as he ran the final checks on the blades, all systems were go and ready for the battle tomorrow, he waited for his laptop to shut down and thought about the rules of the tournament.

There were three rounds in each match and each of the three rounds would be contested by a different member of each team, so Max would only fight Gary once. The winning team is the first to win two rounds but all three rounds will be played regardless. In the event of a tie, either the two bladers who won, the two who lost or the two who tied will battle, depending on the selection from the judges.

The Bladebreakers' battle was the last of the day so they could see how everyone else was battling, this gave them more time to prepare for the match as well.

* * *

><p>All the teams were in the hotel lobby waiting for the buses to take them to the tournament. The Bladebreakers had gone over their game plan and were waiting, Ray had gone to talk to White Tiger X, Kai seemed to be asleep, but he probably wasn't, Tyson was eating and Max had gone to the toilet. The American had just washed his hands and he was walking back to his teammates. He wasn't paying much attention to his surrounding when his eyes were covered.<p>

"Guess who," came a voice from behind him.

Max smiled as he took the hands from over his eyes and turned around to see his girlfriend, he kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her.

"When's your bus getting here?" Max asked, "Ours is here at half nine."

"It should be here in five minutes," Emily replied, "We're going up to check."

"Hey Emily," said a gruff voice from nearby, "We don't have all day."

"I'll be there in a second Rick," Emily said back.

"Hey Rick," Max smiled, "Good luck in your match today."

"I won't need it," it was a typical Rick response, but Max could hear the edge in his voice, "Especially not from a traitor like you."

"Cool it Rick," team captain Michael said, "He's not trying to offend you."

"Yeah," Eddy chimed in, "Leave him alone."

"Yeah? Well he should know that if he turns his back on us he won't get a good reception."

"Hey, I was just trying to wish you luck!" Max said angrily, something that didn't happen often.

"You're just trying to ice over cracks, you're good at ditching teammates. You're the weakest on your team, you felt that you had to carry our team and you couldn't take the pressure. You're just a hypocrite, you were the one who taught me to work as a team and you left. You pissed all over us Max, I'm surprised everyone else forgave you."

"You know why I left! I told you that the Bladebreakers were the best friends I've ever had because they always stick up for me and support my decisions, they asked me to come back and I couldn't say no. Not after what they've done for me!"

"Yeah, Kai's a loner, Ray switches teams as much as you, Tyson always underestimates you and kicks you to the curb. Remember who believed in you when everyone doubted your ability to beat Mystel. Not them, it was me."

"Tyson ran back in a collapsing building with me when Team Psykick stole Draciel! Kai isn't very open, but he has admitted that we are his friends. He still feels guilty for what happened to a kid called Wyatt, so he won't get close to anyone else. Ray cares about everyone, you have no right to speak about them like that!"

"Calm down Max," Emily said as Michael and Eddy looked at him apologetically.

"All right," Max sighed, he gave Emily another quick kiss, "I better go anyway, good luck guys."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Max?" Tyson asked as they walked out to the arena.<p>

"I'm ready," Max said, but Rick's words had struck a nerve earlier and he began to wonder whether he could win.

"You seem off Max," Hilary asked, "Is it because we're against the PPB All Starz in the next round?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll win today."

Tyson, Hilary, Ray and Max walked ahead whilst Kai hung back with Kenny.

"I think we should pull him out of the match against the All Starz," Kai said.

"He won't be happy with that," Kenny replied.

"He's in no state to battle them."

"Because of Emily?" Kenny asked.

"No, it's something else," Kai said thoughtfully.

"We don't battle tomorrow," Kenny said, "We can find out then."

* * *

><p>Max had battled the gentle giant he was up against three years prior to this match. It was during the Bladebreakers' first tournament as a team, Max had lost that battle, but he and Gary had taken a liking to each other, they didn't talk much but when they did it was good-natured.<p>

He was staring down his opponent… or rather staring up at his opponent in preparation for the countdown.

"I've wanted to even the score out for a while Gary," Max smiled.

"Sorry kid," Gary grinned back, "But I'm going to win this time too."

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

Max took his usual defensive position in the centre of the dish as Gary's Galzzly circled Draciel. Galzzly dashed into the centre where Draciel dodged and struck back as Galzzly passed by.

"You've got this Max!" Tyson shouted from the sidelines.

Max gave a thumbs-up in reply without taking his attention from the dish. His sapphire eyes scanned Galzzly for any glaring weakness.

"Attack Draciel!" Max ordered. Draciel slammed into Galzzly and forced it all the way to the other side of the dish.

"Galzzly attack!" Gary commanded. Galzzly showed its power by striking back and pushing against Draciel.

"Go Draciel!" Max yelled as Draciel's bit-chip glowed. A column of light shot into the sky and began to spread out, revealing Draciel.

"Galzzly!" Gary retaliated, a large bear appeared from his blade.

"Attack!" both bladers ordered.

Their blades clashed in the middle of the stadium and began to grind against each other, the bit-beasts clashed in mid-air and began to push against each other, taking energy from their respective bladers.

"This isn't good," Kenny said as he looked at his laptop.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

"Gary is much stronger physically than Max, that means he can keep this up longer than Max can."

"Max is stronger mentally," Ray explained, "That's why he's lasted so long like this, but bit-beasts draw physical power from the bladers whilst needing mental power to stay in control, ultimately Gary's superior strength will win out."

"Retreat Draciel!" Max shouted.

Draciel drew back from Galzzly, who began to give chase. Max was visibly shaking from the strain and he realised he had to end the match quickly, but with Gary standing so strong he had no idea how he was going to do it.

"BEAR AXE!" Gary commanded.

Galzzly's blade began to glow white and the bit-beast began to glow red, a large crack was left in the ground where the blade ran and it slammed straight into Draciel, Max crossed his arms in front of his face as the blade and bit-beast made impact. He was pushed to the back of his area as Draciel was sent flying, the blade hit the rim and just stayed in. Max realised he no other option than to use his attack and hope for the best.

"ENGINE GEAR, FULL POWER," Max bellowed as he sent any remaining energy into his blade as the core glowed blue, "GRAVITY CONTROL!"

A trail of water was left behind Draciel, Galzzly was pushed to the centre of the stadium and was surround by a waterspout with increased gravity in the centre. Galzzly's bit-beast dissipated as the blade was sucking up the waterspout and sent flying out of the stadium.

Max's knees finally gave way as Draciel dissipated and his blade flew back at him, he just caught the blade as he slumped to the floor and tried to catch his breath. He looked up as he was covered by a large shadow and saw Gary smiling down at him.

"That was a good battle," Gary said as he held a hand out to the American, Max took it and allowed Gary to haul him to his feet.

"It was a great battle," Max grinned, "We'll have to battle again sometime."

"Sure thing," Gary laughed, "I'll win next time."

"We'll see about that."

Max stumbled back to his teammates and took his seat on the bench as Ray went to take his place in the ring.

"Great battle Max," Tyson said, "That was so cool."

"I got lucky," Max panted, "I just went all-out and hoped for the best."

"Well you did something right," Kenny said.

"Max realised that he wasn't able to fight back against Gary and Galzzly with pure strength and used his head," Kai said, "It takes a lot to realise what you can't do and find a way past it, especially when you have to battle through exhaustion."

Max nodded as he was handed a bottle of water, which he downed straight away, "That was tough, he was powerful."

"Let's hope Ray can win and end this round right now."

Driger was whaling hard on Galeon, who had no way to defend against the white tiger, the battle was only just beginning but seemed to be nearly finished.

"Thunder Slash!" Ray ordered. Driger began to crackle with electricity and dashed at Galeon, knocking the blade out of the stadium.

The Bladebreakers were through to the next round but Tyson still had to battle, they were expecting Mariah to battle but Kevin was the one who stepped up to the ring.

Dragoon was circling Galman and taking shots at it every few seconds, the battle was short, with Tyson winning.

* * *

><p>"A clean sweep," Tyson said as they ate dinner in the hotel, "That just proves how good we are."<p>

"We can't get complacent," Kai said, "Max had a close call."

"Yeah, but if anything that shows that we can pull a win out the bag when the odds are against us," Ray said, "If anything that's more important."

"The tournament will only get harder," Max smiled, "It'll be fun and I know we have what it takes."


	7. Chapter 7: Forced Decisions

**This chapter is short and most likely shit so I can work on the next one, that one will be the battle between the Bladebreakers and the PPB All Starz.**

* * *

><p><span>Bladebreakers Reformed<span>

Chapter 7: Forced Decisions

The Bladebreakers were sitting around the breakfast table discussing their line-up for the match against the PPB All Starz.

"So our line-up is Tyson, Ray and Kai," Kenny said, "This is because…"

"Of my relationship with Emily?" Max sighed.

"We can't risk it," Kai said, "We don't get repeats."

"I told you, I won't let it get in the way," Max said. _How am I going to prove to Rick that I'm not the weakest on the team?_

"And I told you we can't risk it," Kai said in a tone that allowed for no arguments, "I know it's not your relationship, there's something else bothering you."

Max was stunned by this response, he didn't think anyone knew of his argument with Rick.

"Is something wrong?" Ray asked him, cat eyes filled with concern, "You can tell us."

"I'm fine," Max said quietly.

"I understand that you want to prove your skills to your former teammates," Kai said, "But you're not concentrating fully, it showed in your match yesterday, we can't risk that."

"I understand."

"Sorry Max."

They had begun training for the next round when Kenny noticed that Kai was sluggish. He seemed to be having trouble launching his beyblade.

"Are you alright?" Kenny asked him.

"I'm fine," Kai said, "Just a twinge on my wrist."

* * *

><p>Max and Ray went with Kai to the hospital to get his wrist checked, there had been a serious accident somewhere else and they had been waiting for a while. Max was bored, Ray was bombarding Kai with questions and Kai was Kai.<p>

When they were finally called in they discovered that Kai had sprained his wrist and wouldn't be able to battle in the next round. Kai wasn't very happy and was quiet on the walk back to the hotel.

"Max," Kai said as they were walking, prompting the blond to look at him.

"What's up Kai?" Max replied.

"You're battling tomorrow, so I want you to tell us what's bugging you when we get back."

Max sighed, he knew that Kai wouldn't drop the subject.

* * *

><p>Max had taken Emily out for a date because they didn't go out together often, purely because the media would have a field day about it. Max had always been seen as the most innocent of the Bladebreakers, so seeing him in contact with any female would most likely raise a few eyebrows.<p>

"Are you battling tomorrow?" Emily asked him as they sat in a café.

"Yeah," Max answered, "What about you?"

"I am as well, hopefully we're not against each other."

"Hopefully," Max sighed, "How's Rick treating you?"

"I've not paid much attention to him, he's just annoyed that you left. He's the only one that won't see reason."

"I wanna battle him," Max said, "I need to show him that I'm not the weakest on my team."

Emily kissed his cheek, "I'm sure you'll win."

"He won't be too happy with you saying that," Max laughed before kissing her back.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

* * *

><p>When he returned later his teammates were waiting for him.<p>

"Max," Kai said, "You're going to tell us what's bugging you right?"

"Fine," Max sighed, "Yesterday I ran into the PPB All Starz and had an argument with Rick, he said that I left them so I didn't have to carry them because I'm the weakest on our team."

"You know Rick's wrong," Ray said.

"Yeah you'll win tomorrow," Tyson grinned.

"Of course I will," Max smiled.

"Don't let me down Max," Kai said.


	8. Chapter 8: Maximum Power

Bladebreakers Reformed

Chapter 8: Maximum Power

Max was first up against the PPB All Starz, the match was the first of the day and Max was eager to prove himself to Rick. He knew he could well be up against his girlfriend. Tyson was psyching himself up for the match, Ray was meditating, Kai was leaning against a wall, Kenny was fiddling with his laptop and Hilary was sleeping. Max sighed, even if he won Rick probably wouldn't accept him again. Rick was just being bitter at this point. It didn't help that for the only time the media had its attention on him, it was for the wrong reason. He was on the cover of magazines and newspapers because of pictures taken of him and Emily whilst they were out the day before.

Max walked out ahead of the rest of the team and took his place in the launch area, waiting for his opponent to face him. The PPB All Starz walked out and their first blader was…

Emily.

Max felt a pain in his chest but he had no idea why, he pushed it to the back of his mind as he loaded Draciel onto his launcher.

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

Max took his usual defensive position in the middle of the stadium. Emily's Trygator circled the dish, looking for an opportunity to attack.

"Go Trygator!" Emily instructed.

The cyan blade charged into the centre of the dish where Draciel dodged to the left, leaving Trygator open for attack. Max was about to order an attack but something stopped him. Trygator moved in for another attack with Draciel dodging again, yet Max found himself unable to make a move, the pain in his chest resurfacing.

'_Why can't I fight?' _Max thought, '_Every time I go to attack her my chest goes heavy and I can't speak, she's my girlfriend but I thought I'd be able to fight.'_

When the exact same turn of events happened for a third time it finally dawned on him.

'_My feelings are a lot stronger than I thought._'

"Hey Max!" Emily shouted, causing her boyfriend's eyes to dart to hers, "Why are you holding back?"

"I…I…" Max stammeredpathetically.

"Well stop! It's offending me! You can't prove anything to Rick if you can't fight properly!"

"I can't fight you!" Max blurted, "I don't want to ruin anything because of it."

"That's bullshit!" Emily yelled, "In the Beystadium nothing else matters except the beyblades, you won't ruin anything if you defeat me in one move, you won't ruin anything if you kick me to Timbuktu, so give me everything you got!"

Max laughed, "Okay, you asked for it."

"I want to fight you at full power."

Max nodded, "Go Draciel!"

Draciel finally fought back against Trygator and proved to be much stronger, Trygator was pushed to the rim of the dish.

"Trygator attack!" Emily shouted, causing Trygator's bit chip to glow and allow the alligator to emerge. The blade began to spin faster and gained power, allowing it to push back against Draciel.

"Two can play at that game Draciel!" Max yelled, the bit chip began to glow and his familiar turtle emerged and took Trygator into a headlock.

"Go!" Both bladers ordered.

The blades clashed in the middle of the dish and began grinding against each other as the bit-beasts clashed above them, sending a shockwave through the stadium.

"Water Smash!" Emily ordered.

Trygator's blade began to surround itself with water that seemed to be solid without being frozen, whilst the bit-beast just glowed orange, but both charged at Draciel.

"Heavy Viper Wall!" Max retaliated.

Water swamped the stadium and stopped Trygator from moving, Draciel's bit-beast began to glow purple as it charged at Trygator.

"Now, Gravity Control!"

The water that covered the battlefield erupted into the air and reformed into a waterspout which flung Trygator out of the dish. The alligator dissipated and shrank back into its blade whilst Draciel did the same, having no reason to stay out.

Max caught his blade and ran over to Emily who smiled at him, calming the pain in his chest.

"That was a great battle Max," Emily said as she pulled him into a hug which he gladly returned, "I'll see you tonight."

Max nodded with a smile on his face as he turned back to his team. As he sat down next to Kai the Russian smirked.

"Not letting your feelings get in the way are you?" Kai said.

Max blushed and turned to look at Ray who was heading up to battle Rick, "Maybe they were stronger than I thought, but I still won didn't I?"

"You didn't have to scare us though Max," Hilary said.

Max shrugged, "I have to put some drama in this tournament don't I?"

"You sound just like Tyson," Kenny sighed.

* * *

><p>Kai had taken Tyson to the side.<p>

"What do you mean that we take this to a tiebreak?" Tyson asked incredulously.

"Max wants to prove himself to Rick, so we're going to let him do that," Kai explained, "Ray is against Rick, so he's throwing that match and you're going to tie so we could possibly get a winner vs winner tiebreak."

"And what if it doesn't work out? We look like a laughing stock. It might be a loser vs loser tiebreak."

"We're going to take that risk, we all need to be on top form and it's the only way Max will get back there."

* * *

><p>3<p>

2

1

LET IT RIP!

Driger and Rick's Rock Bison clashed in mid-air, but instead of both blades dropping to the floor of the dish, Driger flew straight back to Ray's hand, resulting in a defeat for the Bladebreakers and anger for Rick.

"What?" Rick yelled, "Are you trying to mock me? Do you not think I'm worthy enough to fight?"

"You are a worthy opponent," Ray answered calmly, "But I'm not the one who has to battle you."

Ray walked back to his teammates as Rick was left to wonder what Ray meant, he walked back to his teammates and sat down as Michael took to field.

Tyson had decided to go along with Kai's wishes and draw the match, it was a lot harder to do than throw it completely but he was doing it for his friend who needed to beat a certain opponent.

Michael wasn't doing anything like that, he was trying to win for his team. He wasn't trying to throw a match, he was trying to win.

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

Dragoon was chasing Michael's Trygle around the dish, landing strikes when close enough.

"Trygle attack!" Michael ordered.

The orange blade struck back and began to push against Dragoon in an attempt to push it out the dish.

"Dragoon!" Tyson shouted to the sky, Dragoon began to push back against Trygle with equal force, halting any movement.

'_Dragoon, forgive me,_' Tyson thought, '_I need you to tie so we can help Max._'

Tyson heard a noise in his head and he recognised it as a noise of approval from Dragoon. The white blade retreated to the edge of the dish and Trygle charged at it. Dragoon dodged and struck Trygle from behind, sending it out the dish and following it out. Tyson had successfully tied with Michael.

"We have a request to make!" Tyson shouted so the judges could hear him, "We would like to put the two winners against each other!"

The chairman of the BBA, Mr. Dickinson, took a microphone off the table beside him in his director's box.

"If the PPB All Starz agree then the request will be granted," Mr. Dickinson said.

* * *

><p>"Why would they do that?" Max's mother and the coach for the PPB All Starz, Judy, asked.<p>

"I don't have a clue," Emily said.

"The way Tyson announced it so quickly," Eddy chimed in, "Makes it seem like this was planned.

"Ray clearly threw his match," Michael said.

Rick wasn't speaking, he was trying to make sense of the situation. '_Ray said "I'm not the one who has to battle you." Now I know what he means._

Rick stood up, "Ray said he wasn't the one who had to battle me," He said, "Who was the Bladebreaker who won?"

"It was Max," Judy said.

"Max wants to prove himself to me," Rick explained, "Might as well give him the chance."

* * *

><p>"Why do you want me to battle?" Max asked, "Tyson can win easily."<p>

"We threw the other two games Max," Kai explained, "So that you could prove yourself to Rick."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes we did," Tyson grinned, "You've not been yourself, we've been worried about you."

"Rick's words have been playing on your mind," Ray put a hand on Max's shoulder for reassurance, "So, go and prove him wrong."

"I will," Max said, with a huge smile, "I won't let you guys down."


	9. Chapter 9: Supernova

**This chapter provided a new challenge for me and that was writing American for Max instead of the British I usually write. Instead of 'mom' I write 'mum', instead of 'ass' I write 'arse'. If I mess anything up, please tell me in the reviews so I can change it.**

* * *

><p><span>Bladebreakers Reformed<span>

Chapter 9: Supernova

Max was staring down Rick, determined to prove the man wrong. His blade was on the launcher and the launcher was being held out in front of him with Rick standing the same way.

"What's wrong Max?" Rick asked, even though there clearly wasn't anything wrong with the blond, "Can't someone weak like you fight someone strong like me?"

"If you were so strong you'd get your head out your ass and shut up," Max smirked.

Rick's eye twitched but he didn't answer. He just waited for the countdown.

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

Max decided to move in for a swift attack to start, catching Rick off-guard. Draciel struck Rock Bison and quickly moved away before coming in for another attack. Rock Bison was hit again and pushed a slight bit back.

"Go Rock Bison!" Rick bellowed.

Rock Bison showed its attacking prowess and began to pummel Draciel. It landed slam after slam and Draciel was using all of its defensive power.

"Hang tough Draciel!" Max ordered.

"Is that all you've got?" Rick jeered, eliciting a growl from Max.

"Go Draciel!"

Draciel met Rock Bison's attack with one of its own but was easily overpowered. Draciel went sent soaring into the air, when it dropped, Rock Bison sent it back up. Rick laughed and Max grit his teeth.

"Fortress Defence!" Max commanded.

Draciel glowed green and when Rock Bison attempted to hit it skyward again it bounced off harmlessly, allowing Max to regain his composure and formulate a plan. Rick wasted no time in going back on the attack even though Fortress Defence was still in effect and his attacks were doing nothing to help him win.

"Come on Max!" Tyson shouted from the side-lines, "You can win this, just focus!"

"You can do it Maxie!" Ray yelled.

"Go for it!" Kai chimed in.

"Show him what you've got!" Kenny hollered.

"We believe in you!" Hilary cheered.

"Wishful thinking," Rick snickered, "You've lost this one Max!"

"That's what you think!" Max clenched his fists and Draciel emerged from his blade, "My friends all believe in me, they think I can do this, they think I can win. They put me in this battle and I won't let them down!"

Rick called out Rock Bison and the both the blades and the beasts clashed.

"You're deluded Max!" Rick sneered, "You're friends fucked up, and they've left the weakest of the bunch to clean up!"

"You're wrong!" Max replied, "They're giving me a chance to prove to you that I'm not weak, they trust me to win!"

Draciel was starting to attack with more force than Rock Bison and the turtle was pushing the bison up and into the ceiling, repeatedly crashing its head into the ceiling.

"Yeah!" Tyson cheered, "Go Maxie! You have this!"

Rick was getting enraged, "In his dreams!"

Rock Bison was starting to fight back and Draciel roared out in pain. Max grit his teeth, able to feel some amount of the pain Draciel was feeling.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Max bellowed, Draciel and its blade began to glow purple because of the power Max was sending it, a purple thread of energy linked blader and bit-beast, causing Max to gain a faint purple glow as well, "ENGINE GEAR, FULL POWER!"

Instead of the blue glow that was normal for an activating engine gear, the engine gear glowed purple.

Rick saw the immense power that Max was sending to Draciel and decided to end the match in his favour, "Drop Rock attack!"

A large amount of rock shards materialised and clumped together around the brown blade before the blade was launched at Draciel with the force of a meteor. Draciel charged at the rock and cut straight through it. The rock collapsed from around Rock Bison's blade, which proceeded to drop to the bottom of the dish.

"GRAVITY CONTROL!" Max ordered.

Draciel circled the dish and formed a waterspout with increased gravity in the centre, the effect was more powerful than usual, proven when the waterspout vaporised to show a completely destroyed Rock Bison. The Rock Bison bit-beast dissipated and retreated into the bit-chip, the only part of the blade that wasn't damaged.

Draciel also retreated and Max slumped to the floor, panting heavily. He saw a hand in front of him and looked up to see Rick holding a hand to him.

"That was a great battle Max," Rick said, "I'm sorry for what I said, you're not weak."

"Don't worry about it," Max breathed, accepting the hand and standing shakily.

"I really shouldn't have said that."

"I said don't worry, I didn't know I could do that," Max laughed.

Max's teammates ran over to him as Rick turned to go back to his teammates.

"That was sweet Max," Tyson smiled, "You were awesome."

"I've never seen you blade like that before," Ray said, "That was cool."

"I'm glad I screwed up my wrist," Kai smirked, "You've proved that you can blade with the best of us."

* * *

><p>When they had got back to the room, Max fell asleep on the couch for an hour before waking up to go and meet up with Emily on the roof like he had done for each night before.<p>

"You battled well today," Emily said to him as he reached the roof.

"I'm normally here first," Max smiled, "I needed you to kick me in gear though."

"Why couldn't you fight me? When you eventually did you overpowered me easily."

Max blushed and suddenly found his shoes interesting, "My feelings for you are stronger than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked nervously, taking a step towards him.

"I…" Max sighed, "There comes a time in guy's life when he thinks he really likes someone…"

Emily looked at him quizzically, she couldn't fathom where he was going with this. She shivered, but she wasn't sure whether it was because of nerves or the chill of the night.

"…When in actual fact, he loves them."

Emily's eyes widened, did he really say what she thought he said?

"Are you trying to say that you…" Emily trailed off as Max nodded.

"I love you," Max whispered as he pulled Emily into a kiss.

"I love you too," Emily said just as softly when they broke apart.

Max shivered and there were visible goose bumps on his arms, when he had woke up he left without grabbing his jacket.

"Because I'm a girl, I go in a different room to the rest of my team," Emily was smirking, "Why don't we go there for a while and get out the cold."

Max nodded, his mind filled with nothing but innocent intentions. What they ended up doing that night wasn't quite so innocent.

* * *

><p><strong>Wink wink nudge nudge.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Preparing for Battalion

Bladebreakers Reformed

Chapter 10: Preparing for Battalion

Max was shaken awake at 6:00 am by a naked Emily, it took him a few seconds to realise he was also naked.

"Max," Emily whispered, even though they were the only ones in the room, "Your team will be wondering where you are, you have to leave!"

Max scrambled out of the bed and began frantically hunting for his clothes, "Did what I think happened last night actually happen?"

"Well," Emily started as Max found his boxer shorts on the ceiling fan, "You came back here with me because it cold last night, even though it's summer. We kissed for a bit, took each other's clothes off, you got on top of me and flopped around for a few minutes until you bust a nut. Then you rolled off me, kissed me for a bit and fell asleep. I fell asleep around the same time as you did."

Max nodded as his head popped through the neck hole in his T-shirt, "You could have just said yes."

"I can't read your mind."

"You sound disappointed with what happened."

"I'm not, I just think we should hold off on doing it again, we're a bit too young."

"If that's what you want I'm okay with it," Max smiled as he leaned over to give her a goodbye kiss, "I can wait to do it again."

"We'll be rooting for you throughout the tournament, we're staying for the tournament after party."

"I'll see you soon then," Max said as he walked to the door.

"Whenever you want, I'll have a ton of free time."

Max nodded as he walked out and to his team's room, he was going to walk in and get into bed like he had been there all night. He opened the door quietly and crept through the main room.

"Where have you been?"

Max whirled on the spot to see Kai with a cup of coffee on the couch.

"So?"

"I… I" Max stammered, he had completely forgot that Kai was an early riser.

"I want an answer Max."

"I was with my mom," Max blurted far too quickly for Kai's liking, "She wanted to ask me something."

"And it took you until this morning to answer?"

"I fell asleep."

"You were originally going to meet Emily," Kai began to smirk as the pieces clicked together in his head, "You were with her."

Max was about to deny it, but he could tell he was blushing and he knew it gave him away.

"I wonder what you were doing with her?"

"Errr…" Max wasn't quite sure where Kai was going with this.

"Did you sleep on top of her?" Kai was smirking way too much for Max's liking.

Max just broke eye contact with the Russian, which confirmed Kai's suspicions. Kai began to snicker as he walked over to the blond. He gave Max a clap on the back.

"Good job kid."

Kai was quiet, so Max wasn't expecting much when he walked onto the bedroom.

"GUYS WAKE UP! MAX BANGED EMILY!"

Max's eyes widened as Tyson, Ray and Kenny poked their heads out the bedroom. None of them looked annoyed to be woken up, each of them all wore the same smirk. Max was deeply unsettled by the smirks and he ran and locked himself in the bathroom to have a shower. When he walked out a few minutes later, he found Tyson laughing at him.

"What are those marks on your neck?"

Max clapped a hand to his neck and ran into the bathroom to see that there were numerous bruises on his neck. They must have come from when Emily was sucking on his neck the night before.

* * *

><p>Max had been quiet for a lot of the morning, he was clearly deeply embarrassed about the events that had transpired earlier. His teammates had realised this and had started to feel a bit guilty, even though that wasn't what Max had intended. Hilary had giggled when she found out, saying that it was going to happen eventually. The moment passed however, and the team was gathered on the couch to discuss their strategy for the next round.<p>

"In the next round we're going to be battling the Barthez Battalion," Kenny said, "The line-up is Tyson, Kai and finally Ray."

"Max won't be battling because he has already battled more than any of us," Kai explained, "Beyblading can be a very taxing sport and we don't want to overwork anyone."

Max nodded, everyone was going to miss a match at some point.

"We should have an easy win," Tyson grinned, "Barthez aren't as good as everyone gives them credit for, the teams they beat to get this far weren't very good and not one of the big teams everyone is watching."

"Just because they didn't have sponsorship deals doesn't mean they were terrible," Kai said.

The Bladebreakers, like many other famous teams had recently signed a sponsorship deal, although they were very reluctant to do so, not wanting to turn the game into a living, they kept their money, but promised to retire from the game if it became about money. The one who had convinced them to sign the contract was Kai, he had brought up the point that they had given up their chance to earn qualifications to pursue their dreams in the sport of Beyblading.

* * *

><p>Max was leaning against the railing of the balcony, he just wanted some air. He heard the door sliding open and closing, soon enough Tyson was standing next to him.<p>

"I want to tell her," Tyson said softly.

Max turned his head to look at his friend, who was staring at his feet.

"I just don't know how."

"That's understandable," Max nodded.

"How did you tell Emily?" Tyson asked.

"I just told her."

"That doesn't help," Tyson sighed.

""I just told her that I liked her, she liked me back and we got together. Thanks to Kai you know where that's led to."

Tyson chuckled.

"Just tell her that you like her, if she likes you back you'll go from there, if she doesn't… don't get too disheartened, she probably isn't the right one for you and you'll just have to look for someone else."

"That's what worked for you?" Tyson asked, now also leaning on the railing.

Max nodded.

"Okay then, I'll tell her," Tyson clapped the American on the back, "Thanks Maxie."

Max yawned, his eventful night and morning were starting to catch up to him. He decided to go to bed, wishing Tyson luck with Hilary.


	11. Chapter 11: Barthez Battalion

Bladebreakers Reformed

Chapter 11: Barthez Battalion

Max had actually woken later than Tyson, but when he walked through the main part of their hotel room to get to the bathroom he saw Tyson and Hilary wrapped in each other's arms. He smiled as he walked through the door to the bathroom and began to take a piss, Tyson had finally gathered the courage to tell Hilary how he felt and by the looks of things, it had worked.

Max wasn't blading against the Barthez Battalion, so his job was helping Kenny tune up the blades for the battle.

"I've just realised something," Max's eyes widened, "This is the semi-final."

Kenny nodded, "The Blitzkrieg Boys are battling the Majestics later."

"That'll be a good battle, I'd put my money on the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"I have to agree with you there Max."

"Who would we have battling in the final?" Max asked.

"Tyson and Kai will definitely be in the line-up, you and Ray are very evenly matched, that makes deciding difficult."

Max nodded, it wasn't the answer he wanted and Kenny knew it.

"We'll have to look at the Blitzkrieg Boys during their battle today and decide whether you or Ray will work best against them."

"I feel I need to redeem myself for my last battle in a World Championship final. Last time I lost Draciel."

"Now the Beydishes have gimmicks, like the Sunken Sparta you battled Mystel in."

"So they've become miniature landscapes?"

"Exactly."

"Tyson's first," Max said, "Do we have any idea who Barthez are putting up first."

"I would say Miguel because he's their best blader, but it could be Claude, he's a regular too."

"Kai finally gets to blade."

"We should have this in the bag. Kai can change his strategy in the middle of a battle and still win. Tyson should win his match and Ray's battle will be inconsequential."

The preparations were completed quickly and the three blades were ready for battle.

* * *

><p>Tyson was first and as Kenny had predicted, he was battling Miguel. Kai was going to be battling Claude and Ray was battling Aaron.<p>

Tyson stepped up to the dish and the floor in front of him opened and a stadium began to rise, the stadium looked like a dense rainforest with a large river cutting through, the river had a number of bridges crossing it.

Kenny was typing away on his laptop looking for information about the dish, "They're battling in the Amazon Dish, there isn't much room to manoeuvre in the thick forest."

Tyson heard what the Chief said as he readied his launcher.

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

Dragoon took a position on one of the bridges and waited for Miguel's blade, Dark Gargoyle, to show itself from the forest.

"Attack!" Miguel shouted, his blade flew from the forest and struck Dragoon before darting back in.

"Follow him!" Tyson ordered, his white blade darted after Miguel's and was able to keep up with it fairly easily, "Attack!"

Dragoon slammed into Dark Gargoyle and sent it back into a tree, it followed up with another attack immediately and cut through the tree.

"Go Dark Gargoyle!" A large demon-like Bit-Beast emerged from within Miguel's blade, the red Beyblade charged straight for Dragoon and began to push it through the forest.

"Dragoon!"

Dragoon emerged from his Beyblade and stared down Dark Gargoyle. The emergence of Dragoon forced the two blades apart.

"Go!" Both bladers yelled. The blades clashed and so did the Bit-Beasts, creating a large shockwave.

"Fire Execution!" Miguel ordered, a tornado of fire formed around his blade, his Bit-Beast glowed red and slammed into Dragoon, his blade remained in one place and the fire began to spread around the forest until all of it was ablaze, the flames were starting to wear down Dragoon.

"Engine Gear full force!" Tyson ordered and the blue glow in his blade signified that it had activated, "Evolution Storm!"

A large hurricane surrounded the battle and Dragoon glowed blue, the hurricane shifted its form and became a tornado that picked up everything in the dish and threw it out of the stadium. Trees, water and Miguel's blade. When the storm cleared the only thing left in the dish was Tyson's blade.

That gave the Bladebreakers a lead when Kai stepped up to battle Claude. Claude was the Barthez Battalion's second best blader after Miguel. They were battling in the Sahara Dish, which was simply a desert. The sand in the dish would slow any Beyblade down, so the battle would be over quickly.

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

Dranzer went straight on the offensive and hit Claude's blade, Rapid Eagle, catching Claude off guard.

"Spiral Fireball!" Kai ordered.

Dranzer surrounded itself in flame and headed for Rapid Eagle, the single collision sent Rapid Eagle to Claude's feet.

"Kai, that was amazing!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Well I don't make a drama out it," Kai replied.

Miguel stepped up to the dish, "We forfeit due to unforeseen faults with our Beyblades. That means the Bladebreakers advance to the final."

"Well that was anti-climactic," Tyson frowned.

"We could still catch the end of the other semi-final," Ray said, "We should scout out the competition."

* * *

><p>The Bladebreakers ran to the other semi-final to catch the end of the battle between the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Majestics. Tala and Robert were in the middle of a battle on a dish that looked like the Taj Mahal.<p>

"Griffolyon, Winged Dagger!"

The large Griffin Bit-Beast charged at a wolf Bit-Beast whilst a light blue blade sent large purple shards at a metal one.

The metal blade stayed in one place as the purple shards surrounded it. The light blue blade charged at the metal one.

Tala yawned, "Time to put you out of your misery."

"What?"

Tala smirked, "Novae Rog!"

The battlefield was surrounded by a blizzard that covered it in a thick layer of snow and ice. Griffolyon was still spinning but trapped in an ice crystal.

"Now, Wolborg!"

Tala's metal blade charged at the ice crystal, the crystal shattered and Griffolyon was sent out the dish.

"What power," Hilary said in awe.

"No kidding," Max replied.

"We need to be on our toes," Ray folded his arms.

"KENNY!" Tyson yelled, causing everyone in the stands to look at them, Max face-palmed, Hilary blushed, Ray hid his face and Kai paid no attention, "WHY DID YOU MAKE TALA SUCH A POWERFUL BLADE?"


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Round

Bladebreakers Reformed

Chapter 12: The Final Round

Max was stood on the balcony after returning from the roof, he had seen Emily there and she had wished the Bladebreakers luck in the final. He turned to the sliding door to the room and saw Ray stepping out.

"Mind if I come out?" Ray asked.

Max smiled, "It's a free country."

Ray stood next to him as they looked out over the streets of London, "I know you want to battle tomorrow, Kai and Tyson will definitely be battling so it'll be between us two."

"I wanna redeem myself, last time I fought in a final I lost Draciel."

"If they choose me, you can take my spot."

Max whirled round to face his teammate, "Are you sure? Don't you want to battle too."

"I do," Ray said as he turned to face the blond, "But you want to more. When I last fought in a final I won. You want to prove to everyone that you're not a pushover right?"

Max gave a slow nod.

"Well now's your chance, do us proud bud."

"I will Ray."

"Word of warning, all of the Blitzkrieg Boys have a HMS Beyblade, this'll be one of the toughest battles you'll face in your lifetime."

Max followed Ray as he stepped back into the room, Kenny was setting up for a team meeting.

"Kenny, I'm going to let Max battle in the final," Ray said.

Kenny nodded, "I'm going to have to check Draciel then Max, I couldn't check it after your battle with the All Starz because you were too busy banging Emily."

Max flushed a deep crimson, "Uhh… thanks Chief. You could have checked when I fell asleep before going to bang Emily."

Kai walked in, having been fetched by Hilary, "We know you weren't really asleep, you were fantasising about her."

"Just so it's clear, I didn't intend to go balls-deep inside her that night!"

Tyson smirked, "Sure thing Maxie, we definitely believe you."

Max sighed, there was no getting through to these people.

* * *

><p>Kai was first up for the Bladebreakers whilst Bryan was first for the Blitzkrieg Boys. They were battling on a dish that looked like Stonehenge.<p>

"This shouldn't be too difficult," Kai said with a smirk.

"Says you," Bryan said, "I'll have you shaking before too long."

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

Dranzer took a position in the middle of the dish whilst Bryan's blade began to circle the dish.

"Falborg, attack!" Bryan commanded.

Falborg landed a hard slam on Dranzer, shocking Kai, who didn't seem to be expecting Falborg to be as strong as it was.

"What's wrong Kai?" Bryan sneered, "Can't take it?"

"You wish. Dranzer attack!"

Dranzer began to fight back against Falborg and sent it crashing into one of the monuments that made up Stonehenge, Falborg flew back at it unscathed and the two were locked together again. The blades were pushed apart because of the sheer force of the attack before slamming back together.

"Go Falborg!"

"Go Dranzer!"

The birds emerged from their Beyblades and began attacking each other with their beaks and claws. The blades began to attack with more power.

"Attack now Dranzer!"

Dranzer unleashed a barrage of strong attacks, but Falborg dodged each attack and struck back.

"I'll let you in on something Kai," Bryan smirked, "We've been practicing specifically on beating your team."

"Practice can only do so much," Kai replied.

Dranzer and Falborg collided again, shaking the stadium with the force of the collision.

"Dranzer, Spiral Fireball!" Kai commanded.

Fire began to form around Kai's blade and envelope the stadium, the fire shifted and formed a fireball and exploded, the force of the explosion sent Falborg flying, but Bryan's blade landed just inside the rim of the dish.

"Sorry Kai," Bryan said, "But this is where it ends, Stroblitz!"

Bryan's blade began to glow white and it shot at Dranzer at an incredible speed, sending the other blade into the air and out of the dish.

"You're right," Bryan smirked, "That wasn't too difficult."

Kai growled as he turned back to his teammates, he walked back to the bench where he sat down and folded his arms.

"We're counting on you Max," Kai said, "Don't hold back like I did."

"What happened Kai?" Ray asked.

"I underestimated him."

Max was already taking his place at the stadium, which was revealed to be based on the coliseum in Rome. His opponent was Spencer, the goliath of a man towered over the stadium, where he gave Max a condescending smirk.

"Looks like I get to fight the weakest of the group."

Max smiled, "Don't be so sure about that."

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

Draciel took its usual position in the centre of the dish, whilst Seaborg circled it and began taking pot shots.

"Seaborg, attack!" Spencer instructed.

Seaborg slammed into Draciel, sending it straight to the other side of the coliseum. The attack was hit with so much force that Max's head jerked on its own like he had been slapped in the face. Seaborg slammed into Draciel again, bringing the same response from Max. Seaborg began to barrage Draciel with hard attacks.

"Why isn't Max fighting back?" Tyson asked.

"He can't," Kenny replied, "Spencer's attacks are coming too quickly and Max doesn't have the time to counterattack. If Spencer calls out Seaborg, Max will be in big trouble."

"Go, Seaborg!" Spencer ordered.

A large whale emerged from the Beyblade and began to swim around in the air, the blade's power increased and began to attack more rapidly, leaving Max with no opportunity to unleash Draciel.

"Aren't you going to attack?" Spencer asked.

Max dropped to one knee, he was panting heavily and he was sweating buckets, "I can't."

"Well, this is over then."

Seaborg slammed into Draciel again. Max's blade flew to the other side of the dish, Max saw his opportunity and stood shakily.

"Go Draciel!" Max yelled, his familiar tortoise emerged from its blade as Seaborg rushed in for another attack. The tortoise caught the whale and threw it over its shoulder as Max's blade leaned down and Spencer flew up off it.

"Heavy Viper Wall!"

Water formed from the base of Max's blade and flooded the coliseum.

"What's Max doing?" Ray asked.

"Max is either a total idiot or a total genius," Kai said.

"I don't understand," Tyson said.

"Both bladers have Bit-Beasts that give them control over water. Max is going to be relying on his control over his element and hoping he can control it better than Spencer."

"The water will also take some power out of Spencer's attacks," Kenny said.

"Attack, Seaborg!" Spencer ordered.

Seaborg charged down through the water at Draciel but the water had slowed it, giving Max more than enough time to react.

"Fortress Defence!" Max shouted.

Draciel glowed green and repelled Seaborg's attack with ease.

"Stramolyu!" Spencer yelled.

A large whirlpool formed in the water and began to suck Draciel into the centre.

"Aqua Shield!"

The water parted and fell back into place completely free of any disturbances.

"Time to end this," Max smiled, "Engine Gear, full power!"

The familiar blue glow signified that the Engine Gear had activated.

"GRAVITY CONTROL!"

The water shifted into a waterspout, the force of the movement completely shattered the walls of the coliseum, scattering shards everywhere. Max and Spencer were sent flying away from the stadium. Seaborg was thrown into the air and to Spencer's feet.

Max hauled himself to his feet and caught Draciel as it flew back to his hand. He walked back to his teammates, Tyson gave him a thumbs-up and clapped him on the back.

"Great job Max," Tyson grinned, "I'm gonna pick up where you left off."

Tyson cast his eyes over to the Blitzkrieg Boys and met eyes with Tala, his opponent for the final battle of the tournament.


	13. Chapter 13: Tyson vs Tala

Bladebreakers Reformed

Chapter 13: Tyson vs Tala

"Looks like it's just you and me Tala," Tyson said as he faced Tala across the Beystadium.

"Just like three years ago," Tala agreed, "But the circumstances are different this time, just the result will be."

"In your dreams," Tyson grinned as he locked Dragoon to his launcher, Tala did the same as the dish rose out of the stadium floor.

The Everest Dish was based on the Himalayas. It had three tall peaks to battle on with one in the centre being much taller than the others, there was no smooth ground in the dish, not that either blader particularly cared. Tyson had spent most of his battles without a dish in his second year with the Bladebreakers whilst Tala had grown up beyblading in the Russian snow.

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

Both Beyblades landed on an opposite peak and span in place as if mimicking their bladers, Tyson and Tala silently dared the other to make the first move.

"Attack!" They yelled in unison.

The blader went straight for the top peak and launched off the top, colliding in mid-air and creating a shockwave that shook the stadium.

"Wave Attack!" Tyson ordered.

Dragoon moved in a zigzag towards Wolborg, disappearing after three turns.

"That doesn't scare me Tyson," Tala said, "Wolborg!"

Wolborg moved in what seemed to be a random direction, it struck Dragoon and exposed the other blade.

"How did you do that?" Tyson asked.

"A simple optical illusion," Tala explained, "I don't care how many tricks you can pull out of your hat Tyson, they don't scare me!"

Wolborg went on the attack and bombarded Dragoon with more and more attacks, Tyson couldn't spot an opening to retaliate until Wolborg put too much power into an attack and sent it to the other side of the dish.

"Galaxy Storm!" Tyson ordered.

A hurricane formed around Dragoon and spread around the dish, snow was picked up and began to collect on Wolborg and began to slow its spin. However, much to Tyson's surprise, Tala snickered.

"Do you really think snow will bother me?" Tala laughed, "With my _ice_ Bit-Beast?"

Tyson mentally face-palmed and winced. Kai had lost through a rare moment of idiocy, Max had exhausted himself in a battle with Spencer but had managed to tie the score, leaving Tyson with no other choice but to win. If he lost that was it, the Bladebreakers would lose and Max couldn't fight the tiebreaker if he tied the match. Tyson grit his teeth and shook his head of those thoughts. He going to _win_, he had beaten Tala when the Russian had a Bit-Beast army that included Dranzer and Draciel among others.

"DRAGOON ATTACK!" Tyson bellowed and the blue dragon emerged from its Beyblade. The white blade began to spin faster and began to bombard Tala's blade with powerful attacks.

"GO WOLBORG!" Tala shouted and a large wolf emerged from his blade, the two Bit-Beasts clashed in mid-air and created a larger shockwave than when the blades had clashed at the start of the battle.

* * *

><p>"Tala, you have to win!" Ian called from his place on the bench.<p>

"Yeah, do it Tala!" Bryan shouted.

"Go!" Spencer yelled.

There was a bright flash from each of their blades and their Bit-Beasts materialised alongside Tala's. Wolborg's blade glowed a bright white.

* * *

><p>"You can do it Tyson!" Kai shouted, much to the shock of everyone that he had actually yelled out.<p>

"C'mon bud!" Max yelled, "You can win!"

"We believe in you!" Ray called.

The same thing happened with the Bladebreakers' Bit-Beasts and soon Dranzer, Draciel and Driger had joined Dragoon and the blade had glowed a bright blue.

* * *

><p>"ATTACK!" Tyson and Tala both commanded.<p>

Dragoon and Wolborg both charged for each other and when the blades clashed they blew out a part of the right peak with the impact. Wyborg wrapped itself around Draciel's arms but the giant turtle proceeded to pull its arms apart and began what was basically a tug of war. Dranzer began to fly at Seaborg and clash into the whale and Driger slashed at Falborg when the bird flew in to attack it.

"Tyson!" Kenny shouted as he looked at his laptop, "You can use Dranzer's, Draciel's and Driger's attacks, but that means Tala can do the same!"

Tyson decided to give it a test run, "Spiral Fireball!"

Fire erupted from around Tyson's blade and swarmed the battlefield, Dranzer proceeded to glow red.

"Stramolyu!" Tala ordered and water was formed from the base of Tala's blade and it put out the fire, covering the dish with a thick layer of steam and obscuring the bladers from view.

"Hyper Victory Tornado!" Tyson ordered but it was clearly not an offensive manoeuvre and the tornado only served to clear the steam.

"Sand Bind!" Tala ordered, a dust devil began to form around his blade before it steadily moved towards Tyson's

"Aqua Shield!" Tyson retaliated, Draciel glowed green and a wall of water blocked the dust devil and they both dissipated.

"Stroblitz!" Tala called, Wolborg's blade glowed white and it sped towards Dragoon leaving a white streak.

"Thunder Slash!" Tyson commanded, Dragoon's blade crackled with electricity and Driger glowed yellow, Dragoon's blade charged at Wolborg's the impact blew off the peak of the left mountain.

"Time to end this Tala," Tyson smiled.

"I agree," Tala grinned back.

"ENGINE GEAR FULL FORCE!" They ordered in unison.

"EVOLUTION STORM!"

"NOVAE ROG"

A group of tornadoes formed around Tyson's blade and smothered the dish whilst Tala's blade fired large ice crystals that got caught up in the tornado, turning both attacks against both Beyblades. Both blades were sucked into the vortex and repeatedly struck with ice crystals. All of the Bit-Beasts dissipated and returned to their respective blade and when the air turned calm, Dragoon was still spinning…

…But Wolborg wasn't.

Tyson raised a fist to the air as he panted heavily whilst Tala's shoulders slumped slightly, the Russian did have a smile that graced his face and he walked over to Tyson.

"That was a great battle Tyson," Tala said.

"The best I've ever had," Tyson grinned.

Tyson teammates ran over and piled on top of him as Tala walked away.

"You did it Tyson," Max laughed.

"We did it," Ray smiled.

"Number four for you," Kai smirked.

As his teammates got off him, Tyson felt on top of the world, it may have been his fourth title, but the feeling kept getting better.


End file.
